Somebody He Used to Know
by SerenaFallenAngel
Summary: She thought that love could surpass any hardship. She wasn't wrong... Or was she? She didn't want to turn up as somebody he used to know... First fanfic. Give it a shot.  :


**Hey guys! Long-time reader, new-time author. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. (: Enjoy.**

**None of the characters in this story are owned by me.**

~Flashback~

"_I can't believe I let you ride my broom." said an amused voice that belonged to a handsome blond haired man. _

_Hermione turned her head and looked at Draco and let out a laugh. She couldn't believe that he let her ride his precious broom either. Draco had been teaching her how to fly and also trying to get her over her fear of flying. She was actually making some amazing progress. She wasn't called the smartest witch of her age for nothing. "Oh come on! You know how great I am at flying now! I wouldn't have damaged your broom in any way, and even if I did, I would have done it as revenge for getting you to convince me to fly." she teased._

_Draco looked at her in mock-horror. "You wouldn't!"_

_Hermione smiled evilly and mysteriously said, "Don't underestimate me Draco…"_

_Draco stared at her for a minute from across the dark green couch and contemplated whether or not to use her one weakness against her. Hermione saw the evil glint in his silver eyes and her eyes widened. "Draco… you know you don't want to do this." she said tentatively as she slowly started backing away from him._

"_Oh yes I do!" Draco said evilly. He chased her as she started to run out of the living room. He easily caught up to her and caught her by the waist. As soon as he caught her, he started tickling her._

"_Draco! Come on! Stop!" Hermione said as she started to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione was super ticklish and Draco found that out about her on their fourth date… (But that's story for another day)._

"_Nope. I will keep tickling you until you promise me you won't do anything to harm my awesome broom!" he said as he relentlessly tickled her again._

"_Okay! I give! I won't harm your stupid broom!" Hermione quickly said between laughs. Draco finally stopped tickling her and she sighed in mock-relief. She had to plan her revenge sooner or later and Draco would be on the receiving end of it._

_Draco laughed as she quickly took a few steps away from him just in case he decided to tickle her again. He pulled her into his strong arms and her form fit perfectly against his. He couldn't believe that this amazing woman was his and only his. "I love you" he said affectionately as he kissed her softly._

"_I love you too Draco." Hermione said as she stared into his love-filled eyes._

~End of Flashback~

Hermione sighed as she remembered those happy days when she felt that nothing could go wrong. She and Draco had just gotten into a major fight over his parents. His parents hated her because of her so called "blood" type and Hermione wanted to avoid his parents for as long as she lived. Draco's parents were still prejudiced against half-bloods, muggleborns, and people that they considered were "blood-traitors". Draco persisted that she should meet them and get to know them better, but Hermione stubbornly refused. He believed that his parents didn't care about blood types anymore, but he was wrong. The fight quickly escalated to where they started a shouting-match and Draco stormed out of their apartment. They had been fighting a lot these days and Hermione wondered if their relationship was worth it.

After a couple of hours, Draco tiredly stumbled home. He went to the gym to work out and blow off some steam that the fight had caused. He didn't know what to do about his relationship with Hermione anymore.

As Hermione was getting ready to go to sleep, Draco came into their bedroom. When Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, she didn't see love anymore. All she saw was sadness. Her worst fears had come true. Draco didn't love her anymore. "I'm sorry Draco, but I think we should take a break." Hermione muttered sorrowfully as she looked at him.

Draco looked at her in shock and was surprised that her words hadn't hurt him as much as he thought they would. He stood there in silence for a while. When Hermione started walking towards him to see if he was okay with it, he spoke up. "Okay. I'll pack up my belongings and get Pansy or Blaise to recover my other possessions in a couple of days."

Hermione looked at him sadly as he packed up his stuff and left the apartment that they had lived in together for roughly three years. She knew he wouldn't talk to her or meet up with her anymore. He was one of those types that didn't want to have anything to do with another person once they disappointed him or hurt him in any way. She sighed as she looked around their apartment,which she guessed ws hers now.

Hermione guessed that she will just be known to him as somebody he used to know from now on. She climbed into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep as that last thought crossed her mind. _Just somebody he used to know._

**Reviews would be appreciated. I appreciate constructive criticism. (:**_  
><em>


End file.
